


Run, Trainers, Run

by theonewhohums



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AU where pokemon catch humans, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Gen, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Ash and Misty desperately hope they can make it to Vermilion City's Pokemon Center. It's their only refuge, and it may be their only chance of survival at this point. (Prompt: AU where Pokemon catch humans)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I ask for prompts on Tumblr to get the juices flowing when I'm in a rut. Here's a dumb little drabble I came up with. Thank you to the anonymous blogger who gave me this fun prompt.

His hand is cold in hers. She can feel the skin of his palm, caked in dirt and covered in scratches, through the holes that have been worn into his fingerless gloves. She can't remember the last time either of them has showered. They've been running for days. The last safe Pokemon Center in Celadon was finally infiltrated earlier that week, and Misty and Ash were barely able to get out before the Pokemon came pouring in through the hole the ravenous creatures had finally rammed through the barricaded doors. People were being caught in red and white orbs and left there on the floor, trapped inside forever.

"We can't hide in here forever," she whispers the obvious to Ash, tensing up as her voice echoes off of the cave walls and amplifies. Ash slaps a dirty hand over her mouth to prevent her from calling attention to themselves. He brings his lips to her ear and speaks so softly Misty is barely aware he is talking to her at all.

"We'll leave as soon as the sun goes down."

They wait until nightfall, huddled together in dark recesses of the cave. Most of the Pokemon will be asleep now. They have a chance to get to the the next city, Vermilion, and find another Pokemon Center to take shelter in. Ash nudges Misty awake, where she had been asleep against his side.

"It's time to go," he whispers.

They exit the cave and step out into the moonlight. There's scattered trees at the base of this mountain, and Ash can see sleeping Weedle and Caterpie in the branches. He points them out to Misty, who bites down on her knuckle and tiptoes behind him.

"We're gonna have to run if we want to make it to Vermilion by morning," Ash says, looking behind him. Misty is warily eyeing the trees, but she nods distractedly.

"Do you think that Brock's okay?" she wonders.

He shrugs, trying hard not to think about it. So many people have been caught, he has no idea if Brock made it to the next Center after they were forced to split up.

Misty screeches suddenly, and Ash whips around to glare at her in the darkness. Is she _trying_ to call attention to them? Her eyes are wide and her breath has caught in her throat at the sight of the large Beedrill nest in the tree branches above them, and the lone Beedrill that was flying lazily around it. The Beedrill has stopped its flying and hovers in midair, looking at the two teens warily.

Then it buzzes fiercely, signaling to it's hive that there are _humans_ down there, humans that need to be caught. The swarm awakens, and Ash grabs Misty by the hand and drags the shaking girl away. He's sprinting now, dragging her with him, hoping to Arceus that they'll give up the hunt and leave, there's only two of them after all, it's hardly worth the chase.

Ash is wrong, though. Soon he hears the loud buzzing of an entire swarm of Beedrill, chasing them through the forest. Misty's screaming, and he doesn't bother shushing her now because he knows damn well that it's too late, they're done for.

He looks over his shoulder as he runs, and it's right then when he sees a flash of red and white in the darkness as a Pokeball hits him square in the forehead. Misty is hit only a second later. Terror grips his heart as he feels himself being beamed up into the ball in a flash of light, his hand releasing its death-grip on Misty's as their physical forms deteriorate. The last thing he hears is the one chant that the Pokemon have learned to collectively say. The chant that sparked the hunt of the humans.

" _Gotta catch 'em all_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing really hard at how serious I made this silly prompt. I accidentally turned it into the Pokemon apocalypse.  
> And I have no idea how or why Pokemon revolted against humans. Or how a Beedrill even throws a Pokeball.  
> (Originally published 10/30/13)


End file.
